A Cauldron Full Of Hot, Strong Love: Molly&Arthur
by Hazel Oakleigh
Summary: After Molly sees the children off the train,shes feeling a bit nostalgic about the past. When she gets home she decides to relive the romantic past of she and Arthurs with their special song. Will Arthur be charmed once again by the past? ROMANTIC NOT SEX


**_Just a quick one-shot I did a little while ago. I love Molly & Arthur, and failed to find any clean romantic stories of the two that didnt end up in full on, graphic... well you know what I mean. I hope you enjoy this, and please review, as it would be very helpful for my writing! Thanks :D_**

**_*~Sam~*  
xx_**

**Molly and Arthur Weasley: **

**"A Cauldron Full Of Hot, Strong Love. [Reliving Memories]"**

"And for heavens sake, behave yourselves!" Mrs Weasley called to her two identical sons, who grinned mischievously out of the Hogwarts Express as it was taking off, and gave their mother a final wave.

Molly watched the train disappear off into the distance, and felt as odd sensation of emptiness.

All of her seven children had now been sent off to school; and now the three oldest Charlie, Bill and Percy had all already been through Hogwarts and had made names for themselves in the wizarding world. Molly felt as if they were all leaving her slowly one by one.

She had tried to cling onto the last child she had left, her only daughter Ginny, but the red head was strikingly fiery and independent, and although she cared very much about her mother, hated being 'mothered to death' in a sense.

Molly wiped the last of her anxious and worrisome tears that she had shed from her first goodbye to Ginny, as she went through the barrier from platform nine and three quarters to Kings Cross once more and got into the old Ford Anglia.

Although enchanted to fly, she had been furious at Arthur for placing such a dangerous enchantment on the car, and therefore was in no way tempted to test out its magical capabilities.

She turned the key to the muggle contraption (which had inevitably become useful for seeing the children off to Hogwarts every year), it spluttered into life; and she began her journey home.

The drive home was exceptionally quiet for Molly; she couldn't remember a more peaceful car trip in her life, probably due to the hoard of kids they constantly had to take with them to Diagon Alley and various places.

Not that she was complaining; Molly loved her children as much as a possessive mother could, but it would be nice to have a break until the Christmas holidays started once more.

Just as she pulled into the Weasley's exceptionally long driveway, a particularly jazzy number called 'A Cauldron Full Of Hot, Strong Love' came onto the wizarding station Mr Weasley had tuned into on the cars wireless.

Listening to the strong voice of Celestina Warbeck bought lingering memories back into Molly's mind.

She and Arthur had danced to this song on their first date at a wizard's ball back when they were eighteen. She smiled as this particular memory gave her an idea.

Arthur was back at the house, alone. It would be the first time the two had been completely alone in their own house for some time.

There had always been at least one of their many children at the house, so 'now was a great time' Mrs Weasley thought.

She wiped her eyes on her knitting as she relived the memory and then pulled up beside The Burrow.

Walking inside to her kitchen, the rickety house was abnormally quiet for this time of day. Even at night it was louder, for there was sure to be the sounds of snoring filling the hallway, and there was almost always at least one person awake.

Molly smiled, and knowing she would eventually find Arthur, she went to put her things away, and slip into something more comfortable.

There it was, hidden in the back of the wardrobe almost forgotten; the dress she had worn on their first date.

She smiled and took a look at the long red dress with puffy sleeves. It was a bit revealing for her nowadays; it showed a little too much neck for her liking, but much less than some of those young witches she saw strutting down Diagon Alley in the summer.

Molly put the dress on and studied herself in the mirror. A little tight here and there, but overall she was happy with what she saw. When she found Arthur she would make him relive this memory of so long ago.

Walking into the kitchen, she called out to him. "Arthur! Arthur, are you there?"

A reply came from upstairs. "I'm up here Molly! Just sorting out some old stuff."

The mother of seven made her way up the stairs, holding the bottoms of her dress so as not to stand on them.

She found her husband in the attic, sorting through boxes and boxed of old muggle contraptions he had collected over the years.

Toasters, can openers, television sets, telephones, light bulbs and spark plugs lay all over the floor around Mr Weasley.

Molly sighed inwardly and stood in the doorway.

"I've just seen the children off the train."

"Ah yes, excellent. Did Ginny get on ok?" Said Arthur, still not turning around from his haven of muggle items.

"Oh yes, yes she was fine. I'm terribly worried about her though. The only Weasley girl. But Hermione said she'd look after her, the dear. No help from Fred or George though of course."

Arthur chuckled into his boxes. "Well I didn't expect so."

Molly was starting to get a little irritated; Arthur still hadn't turned around and noticed her.

She decided for a more practical approach. She drew her wand and directed it toward the kitchen, mumbling a spell.

All of a sudden Celestina Warbecks' voice filled the room downstairs, and gradually grew louder up to the attic. Arthur dropped the rubber duck he was holding.

"Merlin's beard," He said, "I haven't heard this song in…"

He stopped when he turned and saw his wife standing there.

"Twenty years." She finished for him, smiling down at Arthur who looked gob-smacked to see her.

He stood up, and they made their way into the centre of the room; the only part of the attic with somewhat of a clearing in which they could stand in.

Arthur placed his arms around Molly, letting them rest on the small of her back, while she wrapped hers around his neck and stared up at her husband who was smiling down at her.

"You look beautiful, Molly." He said, as they began to slowly sway together to the slow beat of the music.

Molly smiled and let her head rest on his chest, as they rotated around in a circle.

"I've never forgotten that night." She whispered.

"Nor have I." Arthur whispered back, before Celestina Warbeck broke into the chorus.

_'Oh, come and stir my cauldron,_

_And if you do it right_

_I'll boil you up some hot, strong love_

_To keep you warm tonight.'_

As the song finished, Arthur leant down and kissed Molly on the lips softly, making her blush and giggle.

Just as Celestina began a new song, a ballad called 'You Charmed The Heart Right Out Of Me'.

"This is just like old times…" Molly muttered.

Arthur smiled and took her hand, leading her down the stairs and toward their bedroom.

_'Oh, my poor heart, where has it gone?_

_It's left me for a spell…'_

"Lets relive the next part of those old times then, Molly." He said quietly, picking her up bridal style, walking through the living room and into the bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him.

Only Molly's whispers of, "Oh, Arthur!" and childish giggles could be heard through the last lines of the song.

_'…and now you've torn it quite apart,_

_I'll thank you to give back my heart!"_


End file.
